ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Andragoras III
How Andragoras III joined the Tourney He is the eighteenth king of the Pars kingdom who is renowned as an invincible commander. His shining feat before his enthronement was conquering the Badakhshan region and absorbing it within Pars. To the public, Andragoras was crowned when the previous king (his older brother) succumbed to his dire illness. In reality, Andragoras assassinated Osroes to claim Badakhshan's Tahamenay for himself. Inept with politics and governing, his reign centered on conquering neighboring kingdoms through military might. A month after the defense of Maryam, Andragoras receives disturbing reports of a masked killer in a hockey mask named Jason Voorhees slaughtering Turk civilians. Andragoras then sets out, hoping to purge the demon known as Jason. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Andragoras III sits on his throne with his giant sword planted in the ground. After the announcer calls his name Andragoras stands up and pierces his sword as the camera zooms, then raises his hand and calls "Yashasuin!" Special Moves War Shah (Neutral) Andragoras thrusts his sword forward from a crouching position. A second input will have blast a wave of dark energy at the opponent. A third input will have him dash forward while thrusting the sword. Jamshid Splice (Side) Andragoras stabs the ground with his sword, then does a diagonal slash to the left. Kaykhusraw Guillotine (Up) Andragoras jumps into the air ramming his shoulder then comes down piercing his sword. Cavalry Rush (Down) Andragoras III runs through, ramming with his sword before swinging it up. Yashasuin (Hyper Smash) Andragoras gets on a horse with eight horsemen at his side then gives out the "Yashasuin!" command, then they charge forward with yells while Andragoras swings his sword around him ten times, then finishes with a thrust, then raises his horse before jumping off. If the opponent stands in range, he/she will be attack as they carried along by the attacks of the charging horsemen and Andragoras. Throne Heir (Final Smash) Andragoras raises his sword behind his back then swings it hard downward. If he hits, he follows by punching the opponent's face four times, then slashes him/her with seven heavy slashes. He then rears back and thrusts his sword as the defenseless opponent who tries to block, only to be knocked away. Victory Animation #Andragoras III raises his sword then crouches and thrusts it saying "You shall be killed by a king. Is there any greater honor?" #Andragoras III sets his crown on his head and says "I trust you've been well since I've been off on campaign?" #Andragoras III closes a fist then swings his sword diagonally and holds it out saying "When did the ghost of a coward come to possess your body?" On-Screen Appearance Andragoras III jumps off his horse and says "I wonder when it was that you became more skilled with words, than with a bow or a sword?" Trivia *Andragoras's rival is the hockey-masked killer and Pamela Voorhees's child, Jason. His second rival is a Hamon user and the Hermit Purple Stand user, Joseph Joestar. *Andragoras III shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Gold Lightan, Giant Baba, Kazuma Kuwabara, Goriath, Tizoc, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Daisuke Jigen, Starman, Vegeta, Gama, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Combot, Piccolo, Salza and King Vegeta. *Andragoras III shares his Japanese voice actor with Elrond, Spock, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, Vitaly, Gabriel and Ryuji. *Andragoras III shares his French voice actor with Light Plane, Dee Jay, Jack Mathers, Recoome, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Captain Frye, Mr. Luggs and Bardock. *Andragoras III shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Enrico Pucci, Bugzzy, Asato Tsuzuki and General Blue. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters